My Kind of Romantic
by mdelpin
Summary: Gray's worried that he's not romantic enough towards Natsu so he sets out to do something about it. First Entry for Gratsu Bingo 2019, prompt: Sunflower


Gratsu Week 2019

Prompt: Sunflower

I'm so excited July is finally here. It's time for Gratsu Week and Gratsu Bingo! We had a lot of fun planning these events and we hope you'll at least consider taking part in them. To find out more information go to Tumblr and check out the gratsu-week and fuckyeahgratsu blogs.

This is my first entry because I couldn't wait any longer! I already have 5 out of 7 prompts done for the week!

This is just a silly little thing I came up with last night because every other idea I had come up with was sad and I didn't want to start out my summer of Gratsu that way. Anyway, enjoy! I had fun writing it. :)

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong to Hiro Mashima

Natsu woke up to the sound of Gray's voice, singing not so softly in his ear.

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, my name is Gray_

_I'll never tell you, Flame Brain, how much I love you_

_But If you leave me, I'll punch you in the face_

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the song goes," Natsu opened one eye lazily to gaze at his smirking boyfriend, "But I'll accept the sentiment just the same."

"Did you miss me?" Gray asked eagerly, which made Natsu pause. Gray was acting very unlike himself.

"I may have thought about you once or twice…," Natsu said, scratching his unruly bed head before yawning sleepily, "Why don't you crawl into bed with me?"

"Nope, you need to get up, I've been waiting for you for ages!"

"Hmm, but it's early!"

Gray snorted, "It's almost noon, it's not like you to sleep so late, what gives?"

"I went on a job with Erza last week, we got home really late."

"That sucks for you, now get up!"

"You know, fantasy Gray lets me do whatever I want," Natsu complained, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Yeah well, would fantasy Gray do this?" Gray asked before picking up a protesting Natsu off the bed and dropping him unceremoniously in the shower before turning on the hot water.

"No, he would've gotten in with me," Natsu pouted.

"Hey! Just how far have you gone with fantasy me?"

"Hmm, third base at least," Natsu winked and grinned before closing the shower curtain and tossing his wet underwear out of the shower, "Can you at least fetch me a towel?"

Gray left the bathroom, returning with the cleanest towel he could find, which was not saying much. He went ahead and got Natsu a change of clothes too and went to the living room to wait.

Gray was excited to see his boyfriend, he'd been gone for far too long and although he'd enjoyed going on a job with Lucy he much preferred the team jobs where they could be together. Brawling with Loke was not as fun, and so he'd found himself having a lot of conversations with Lucy. She'd told him that she thought he should go out of his way to be more romantic for Natsu.

Gray grabbed the flowers he'd left on the table earlier, worried Natsu might have incinerated them by accident if he'd woken up cranky. He was a little nervous, having never given flowers to another man before, but it was the first thing he'd thought of, and after talking to the florist for a bit he'd liked the meaning behind the flowers he'd chosen.

He heard the water turn off in the shower and hid the bouquet behind him. Natsu came out fully dressed, using his fire to style his hair into the spikes Gray loved.

"Alright, I'm up, I expect you to take responsibility," Natsu muttered gruffly.

"There's a picnic lunch with your name on it courtesy of Mira," Natsu's eyes widened at his words and Gray could swear the dragon slayer was drooling.

Gray could feel his hands sweating on to the flower stems, so he decided to just shove them in Natsu's face. "I got these for you," He grumbled and let go almost before Natsu could grab them. Thankfully Natsu had quick reflexes.

"You got me flowers?" Natsu looked at the sunflowers, not seeming to know what to do with them. "Uhm, you shouldn't have?"

Gray scowled, "Just forget it." He went to grab them from his boyfriend, annoyed that things hadn't gone the way he'd wanted.

"No, they're mine!" Natsu protested playing keep away as Gray chased him around the house.

"Give them back, it was stupid," Gray tried to wrestle the flowers out of Natsu's hand, "I don't know why I listened to Lucy in the first place."

"You talked to Lucy about us?" Natsu managed to pin Gray underneath him with his knees, still holding the flowers high up in the air.

"Well yeah," Gray stopped struggling and looked at Natsu earnestly, "She knows about relationship stuff, she said I wasn't romantic enough."

"You are plenty romantic enough, Ice Block," Natsu assured him, "You're _my_ kind of romantic. Did you pick these out yourself?"

Gray nodded, not sure why Natsu was asking when he hadn't been all that interested in the first place.

"Do they mean something? Like, why not roses if you were trying to be romantic?" Natsu asked curiously, knowing that Gray usually put thought into his presents, so the flowers were probably no different.

"The florist said that sunflowers represent adoration, longevity, and loyalty and these are all things that made me think of you," Gray managed to explain with only minor embarrassment, which was much better than how Natsu was faring. His face had turned a rather interesting hue of red. "Plus the color made me feel cheerful just like you do."

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Gray teased.

Natsu could only nod, and a moment later, Gray could feel his lips being assaulted by a very moved dragon slayer who was absolutely not weepy.

When Natsu pulled away to give them both a chance to breathe, Gray pushed his advantage. "I adore you, my Sunflower, and I promise to always be faithful for as long as we're together, which I hope is forever."

"Are you trying to break me?" Natsu pretended to complain, but the dampness in his eyes and permanent flush belied his words.

Gray snorted before declaring earnestly, "I love you, Flame Brain."

"I love you too," Natsu said quietly, "I think I like being called Sunflower, but only when we're alone."

Gray nodded in understanding, "Can we get up now?"

Natsu let him up, but he looked a little sad.

"What's the matter, Sunflower?" Gray asked with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't appreciate your present, I really like my flowers."

"It's okay, it's a bit unusual for a man to give another man flowers." Gray embraced Natsu tightly before kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go have our picnic."

Natsu followed him outside, muttering with a smile, "My kind of romantic."

They had a lovely picnic courtesy of Mira and Natsu did not let go of his precious flowers or Gray. From that day forward, Gray made a point of getting Natsu sunflowers a few times a year, and even though the fire mage pretended not to care, his beaming smile said otherwise.

A/N: Sunflower is a nickname I associate with three people, friendlyneighborhoodfairy, becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove and selenba, I sincerely hope they don't mind that I borrowed it briefly.


End file.
